X/Gallery
Assets X Body.png X 2nd asset.png X's 3rd Asset.png X's 4th Asset.png X's 5th Asset.png X's 6th Asset.png X's 7th Asset.png X's 8th Asset.png X's Up Arrrow Body.png X Side.png X's Shivering Body.png X After Getting Screech'd By Four.png X's Body With Barf.png X with bandaid.png Fries mystery lumps.png|The "lumps" that appeared inside Fries in episode 8 2018-04-06T15&|The "lumps" that appeared inside Fries in BFB 9 (before being revealed to be X) Poses Old X.png X squeezed.gif|*PFFFFF* full_x_'spinner'_4baskets_body_as_seen_in_adobe_animate_cc.png X tongue.png X open.png X open 2.png X o.png X l.png X f.png X up.png|Oh yeah X closed.png X talk0001.png x saddy.png x cry 1.png x cry 2.png x cry 3.png x cry 5.png x cry 6.png X_holding_back_tears.png X.png xxxx.png its down to.png x is.png X BFB40001.png Hi Pie bye Liy!.png xxx.png X patting.png X scared.PNG cootx.png Wait, Did I mess up -X.png X reading.PNG X Confused.png X sad.png X upset.PNG X i got it.PNG xno.gif X 1second.PNG X proud.PNG Xnew.png X sitting.png X oof.png Don't worry..png Go.png Gud2SeeYouX.png X in BFB 11.png X ugh.png|X in BFB 12 X trasforming into Four.png X trasforming into Four 2.png X trasforming into Four 3.png X blue a little distorted.png|Four Transforming to Blue X Blue X0023.png|Blue X Screenshot 2018-11-27 at 3 (6).png erw.png Symbol 23.png X catch.png asdasdasd (2).png asdasdad.png asdsadas.png asdsadasd (2).png new x pose.png EQS1.png EQS2.png EQX.png exxxxx.png XPoseBFB13.png Scenes 473E8F85-BBB0-4EDB-9204-3B8B9572DFD2.jpeg|"Yeah, too bad!" no more screechy.png|"No more screechy please!" Dead X.jpeg XLosingBaskets.png|"Oh no!" X and 4.png X in 3D.gif|X in 3D 4xangry.PNG X say.png|"Actually, Fanny is Safe!" the biggest ever x arrow.png|"That's the biggest ever! Oh, yeah!" your missing a team member.PNG four won't like this.PNG Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.31.04 AM.png It's time for the intro.png|"It's time for the intro, Four!" X SAY.png|"I'm back!" Four Makes X Cry.jpg One of you will be elimited.PNG Sad_X.png bandicam 2019-07-14 23-13-22-250.jpg X_without_vomit.png X_with_vomit.png 25993231 1601529669914827 349795714 o.jpg Adobe Premiere Pro_2017-12-23_10-10-24.png 26026703 1601529426581518 1330378875 o.jpg bedisbembled.png doentsrhyme.png everrrrrrrrr.png hpiebliy.png|"Hi Pie! Bye Liy!" xwords1.png xwords2.png xwords3.png xthumbup.png i love them so much..... you go x.png|"Thank you for catching them, ground! They could've hit the ground." bapyyyyy.png xnight.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-24-16-511.jpg Bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 19-18-48-939.jpg X-posed.png internal screaming.png Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-08-925.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-17-047.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-13-47-270.jpg oh noooooo.png Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 1.14.09 PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-14-39-466.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-14-50-537.jpg ,,,,,,,baby.png Book and x.png not u.png babey.png x's challenge.jpg x basketball.jpg x fofo.jpg ultimo time perde.jpg x go!.jpg X UwU.png x '-'.jpg x mostrando o desafio.jpg eta porr ja.jpg x-celent job.jpg ABNTT is safe.jpg FF is safe.jpg realization.png HEYY!.png iance is safe.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-17-05-548.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-18-16-736.jpg sadahkhf is safe.jpg gosh nickel don't need to be so mean.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-22-343.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-24-009.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 19-30-26-830.jpg DaOOp4tU8AA1e2c.jpg|X from BFB 9's storyboard. eggs from a thumbnail.....jpg|A drawing of X from a livestream by Satomi. cha cha cha.png|"Cloudy, what's wrong?" cloudy. i diagnose you with g.png i was trying to get a screenshot of cloudy and i got this. ill fluffing take it.png its ogay x.png cloudy.... come on..... i know how it feels.png i have everything all planned out today!.png and then he dies.png im listening to how a future house bass is made and ow thats loud.png bfb elsagate. bfbgate.png x you rock!!!!.png POKEY YOUR ANIMATION IS GREAT.png Second Gif.gif|(ಠ_ಠ) baby boy..... baby.png hes tiny.png michaels music is really good.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-06-27-245.jpg HES BAAAAAAAAAAACK.png um, excuse me,.png VIOLENT.png 4x real........png Oh my god look at x!!!!.png TICKLE FIGHT!!!! TICKLE FI.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-08-10-743.jpg four why are your lines thick.png fffffffff.png the quadratic formula nananana.png Ule gapa.png BITHC.png I like his leg.png wait did x rise again.png poke.png x walk cycles are my new aesthetic.png presssss.png hes like!!! HIIIIIIII.png BABY!!!!!!!!.png gimme a hug.png handfs.png i like it when they walk because theres so many good frames.png Ughhgghf i love them.png IMBECIL.png dont lean on them!.png|"Don't lean on me!" my dad said theyre drawn uglier in this episode and honestly im upset.png WAIT I COULD MAKE X SING FINE.png thas.png fiiiiine. fiiiiiiiine. fiiiiiiine. everything is gonna be.png hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.png bbbbbbbb. aby.png hwehw.png B. bfdicon.png o h.png NO!!!!!!.png look at this smug fukc.png im tired of taking screenshots.png look at this x......png stiff.png Eghuehuhahghd.png me......png Internal screamign.png I LIKE THAT MOUTH.png they look so afraid.png Four and X morph.gif ng.png i like x a lot because theyre yellow.png bandicam 2019-07-17 11-03-01-179.jpg EQX1.jpg X in the center of earth.png|X in the Earth Center Poor X.PNG|X Sad whyamidoingthis.jpg|Why am I doing this? bandicam 2019-07-17 11-04-19-822.jpg bandicam 2019-07-17 11-06-29-650.jpg bandicam 2019-07-17 11-07-11-201.jpg Four's back!.jpg|Four's back! 1 Four's back 2.jpg|Four's back! 2 Screenshot_20191114-161235_YouTube.jpg Shorts/Other X is sleeping.PNG 4 and X.PNG Xiscreepy.PNG X Finds out his Value.jpg Screenshot (23).png 4 X Tidepool.png bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-42-829.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-47-143.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-11-952.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-37-177.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-26-698.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-35-553.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-26-50-675.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-18-373.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-09-411.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-27-24-525.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries